Godzilla: A Frozen Bond
by laze jovanov
Summary: Several months had passed when Elsa learned to control her magical power over ice and snow,but now a new and greater threat arises from the ocean depths. But she will not combat the threat alone,she is going to have help from an unlikely ally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not (I repeat) NOT a sequel to "Godzilla: Awakening of a legend",think of it as a reboot to that story. Much like how "Godzilla vs Megaguiurs" is a reboot of the original Godzilla and not actually a sequel to "Godzilla 2000"despite the same Godzilla version. This story is also going be a miniseries.**

 **For those who haven't guessed it yet,YES I'm still using Godzilla from Legendary's 2014 Godzilla movie**

 **Again special thanks to "DJ Rodriguez" and "Japan Boy"for the inspiration for this story !**

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a very dark and a very stormy night in the ocean waters ! However there was a ship on this wild ocean and this ship belonged to the rulers of Arendelle,King Agnarr and Queen Iduna went off on a voyage,but were caught in the vicious storm that had suddenly began,all the crew members were trying their best to keep the ship from sinking and trying their best to keep it as stable as possible ! Their efforts seemed to pay off...that is...until they saw...

"What is that !?"One of the crew members yelled out pointing at something that was in the ocean

"What is it ?!"The King asked as he was given a telescope to get a better view,then much to his shock and surprise he saw something under the waves,something glowing in a very bright neon-blue color, glowing much like as if a star had sunk...but it did not stay that was for long as glowing neon-blue light suddenly began to come towards the ship they were on. Everyone's eyes' widened in shock and horror as the glowing blue light was not literally below their ship...then...without warning...the entire ship was sent flying upwards due to whatever was below them suddenly erupted out of the water like an active volcano ! The ship came splashing into the water again and then a monstrous wave formed and engulfed everything and everyone,forcefully drowning them !

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

 **Arendelle**

It was a very bright and very sunny and shiny day in the Kingdom Arendelle as Elsa and Anna threw a great party to celebrate ! Everyone danced together including the friendly living snowman Olaf !

"Oh,Elsa today has been wonderful" Anna beamed "Who knew Olaf was such a great dancer ? Much better than that Duke of Weaseltown,that's for sure ! Remember when he asked you for a dance at you're coronation and instead you offered me in you're place ? I still haven't decided how I'm going to get you back for that,by the way."

Elsa giggled as she recalled the event,but quickly regained her composure out of habit. She mainatined a demure smile,though,unlike before she would have just shut Anna out like everybody else. Embracing her magical ice powers and learning to control them had changed her life for the was finally free !

"It's been a wonderful day,hasn't it ?"Elsa sighed

"The best."Anna grinned

Elsa then folded her arms and sorrowfully gazed at the castle floor "If only I hadn't wasted so many of them."

Seeing her sister so guilt-ridden broke Anna's heart."You did what you thought was best,you were protecting me,Arendelle too. Besides none of that matters now." She insisted "The past is in the past,Let it Go." (Pun intended)

"Thank you,Anna" Elsa said,smiling again

"Hey,I'm always here for you" Anna responded

The two royal sisters hugged.

...

Meanwhile deep under the ocean floor where not even the bright light of the Sun could reach,something happened...something...unusual. While the floor seemed peaceful enough,it suddenly 'cracked' and opened up to reveal a bright orange glowing light coming from within ! But...the truly frightening part was yet to come as an enormous almost humanoid arm arose from the portal and smashed on the ocean floor.

* * *

 **The next day**

Anna woke up with matted hair and droll encrusted on her cheek "Gross."She thought aloud,rubbing of the drool. Anna wondered if Elsa was ever as dishevelled in the mornings,whether she remained poised and dignified even while sleeping.

There was a light knock on Anna's door

"Anna it's me" Elsa said"I just finished meeting with the King of the Southern Isles I was telling you about yesterday. He signed my peace treaty,even apologized on the behalf of Prince Hans. It seems that the reputation of my powers has given Arendelle a political edge. Isn't that fantastic news ?"

Anna's blood boiled just at the mere mention of treacherous prince's name,bus she regained her composure. "That is fantastic news,I'm glad there won't be any tension between our kingdoms " She said as she put on her dress and boots. "I hope Hans is facing punishment for what he tried to do."

"Oh,trust me he is. Apparently his cellmate is a seven-foot-tall former lumberjack known as Mad Magnus" Elsa explained with a smile

"Poor guy," Anna sniggered "The lumberjack that is." She then opened the bedroom door

Elsa smiled politely and entered "You look beautiful" she remarked "As always."

Anna blushed "Thank you,you look beautifuller,I mean not fuller ! You don't look fuller, just more beautiful."The young princess facepalmed herself "I wish I'd stop doing that."

Elsa shook her head in amusement "It's not important,it's only grammar."

Anna raised an eyebrow,Elsa was in an especially good mood today !

"Well I have a few hours to spare before my next meeting," The Snow Queen said "What are you going to do today? It's you're turn to choose."

"Hmmm," Anna tapped her chin "How about we got to the woods and pick up some flowers maybe ? Just you and me. "

Elsa simply smiled nicely "I'd love that."

...

After some time of walking Elsa and Anna eventually reached the wilderness far away from their kingdom. When the two royal sisters finally came to their destination,they were met with all kinds of beautiful flowers of different colors and looks ! With that Elsa and Anna began to pick them,the flowers that they picked were very lovely and very colorful,these were the perfect flowers to put in a vase on Elsa's desk when she will begin the meeting.

Anna was picking all kinds of flowers and putting them in her basket,along with her older sister who was also putting beautiful flowers in her basket as well.

" Ah,I love spring" Elsa said as she sniffed a flower

"Coming from the woman who has power over winter itself." Anna commented with a small giggle

" A bit ironic isn't it ?" Elsa asked but all of the sudden she was hit with a snowball in the back,Elsa turned around

" _Hmmmm-hmmmmm"_ Anna was looking up and pretending like she did not now what was going on,but of course Elsa was on to her

" Oh Anna...you know what this means don't you ?" Elsa giggled as she used her magical powers to create a single very large snowball

"Oh-uh" Anna laughed as she ran of and Elsa began chasing her with the giant snowball she had in her hands !

...

After some time of chasing and playing snowball fights around the forest,Elsa and Anna finally returned to the kingdom Arendelle with lots and lots of colorful flowers in their baskets. The eventually went and entered Elsa's office,but there they found something odd...the discovered a necklace with what appeared to be a small neon-blue colored jewel.

"Anna who's this from ?" A rather confused Elsa asked

" I actually have no idea." An equally confused Anna answered "Hey,maybe one of the meeting,as gift or surprise !"

"Huh,how nice,remind me to thank whoever gave this to me,such an act of generosity." Elsa said as she put the necklace on her neck and turned to Anna "How do I look ?"

" Elsa,with or without the necklace you always look perfect to me" Anna said with a smile

"Awww,Anna you always know what to say" Elsa smiled happily as she hugged her sister

* * *

Meanwhile deep with in the ocean,at the very bottom of the ocean,to the very core of the planet itself,lives a creature that has existed for many millions of years and was currently in a hibernation-like state...but then...he suddenly opened his golden human-like eyes and looked around. The mighty creature knew something was not right and he needed to check it out ! With a mighty swap from his massive tail the enormous leviathan began to swim up ! He went by many names: Alpha Predator,a force of Nature,the equalizer ,but most know him by the name...Godzilla !

...

After leaving the core of the planet Earth Godzilla head out to exploit the ocean in search for the possible threat he might have sensed. His search led him right towards the source,which was the portal...the portal to another dimension...the another universe.

As the mighty alpha predator approached the portal closer and closer...he suddenly stopped as he had sensed something or someone else was stalking him...and just then out of nowhere a strange and unusual creature launched itself and tackled Godzilla from behind. This creature had four eyes and a rather somewhat humanoid body,this creature's name was known as 'Karloff' and it was the one who came out of the portal on the ocean floor,but of course it needed to learn before taking on much larger opponents. At 48 meters tall Karloff was quickly overpowered and overwhelmed by the much larger 108 meter tall Godzilla ! Godzilla retaliated by grabbing the large chrest on Karloff's head before smashing it into a very large boulder ! Godzilla then used his massive tail and smashed Karloff HARD on the rocky ocean floor. However Karloff did not come alone,because as Godzilla had gained the upper hand another slightly larger kaiju came out of nowhere and attacked Godzilla ! It looked similar to Karloff in appereance but with a few differences aside from it's slightly greater had what appeared to be knife-like head,a short tail and a hard shell on it's back...it's name was Hardship ! Once again Godzilla easily overpowers the 53 meter tall Hardship and punches him very hard across the face ! Force of Godzilla's punch sends Hardship crashing through the ocean floor ! But as he did so the kaiju Karloff quickly tackled and attacked Godzilla,it is soon joined by Hardship and both attack Godzilla at once !...But suddenly...Godzilla grabs both kaijus by their throats with his hands and gets up both extra-dimsneional kaiju struggled as Godzilla grip around the kaiju's throats tightens even harder. The 89 jagged triangular shaped dorsal plates on Godzilla's back began to lighten up in a bright neon-blue color,Godzilla inhaled deeply as he was prepared to unleash his most devestating weapon the the two kaiju ! But before he could do so...a third much larger kaiju bursted out of the portal and roared before smashing it's three very long tails against Godzilla, sending the Alpha Predator crashing into two very gigantic rocks and also releases his grip from the two other kaiju,this also also caused Godzilla to accidently unleash his concentrated blue beam of superheated radiation out of his mouth without an aim,which destroyed the rocks even more and causes them to fall on top of Godzilla burring the predator under the rubble. Karloff and Hardship roared before turning their attention to the surface and swimming out,The larger and more powerful kaiju briefly looked back at the rubble making shore their opponent would not rise again before turning it's attention to the world it was in and swam off !

The rubble however began to shake and Godzilla bursted out the rubble as he roared in frustration,he turned his attention to the kaijus and with mighty swipe from his tail he swam after them !

* * *

 **Arendelle**

Several hours had passed and the Ice Queen of Arendelle had several meeting recently,all of the meetings she had were very positive regarding her magical power over winter itself,she also recieved several letters from other kingdoms in becoming trading partners,since she cut off the trade with Weselton she decided to give it another chance.

...

Anna was with Kristoff in another room,they were both quietly reading books about '100 ice skating tips and tricks'.

"Elsa said when we're done with her meetings, we'll all go on a trip through the ocean" Anna said very excitedly

"Gotta say I'm all up for it,I've never actually went to other places,other kingdoms and islands" Kristoff agreed happily "First time in my life."

"I think you're gonna love it." Anna grinned

...

After one more hour Elsa was finally done with her meetings and is now free and ready to pack up and began her adventure with her younger sister,Olaf,Kristoff and Sven !

"Anna it's time to pack up !" Elsa alerted her younger sister

"Kristoff let's go !" Anna yelled as she zipped off

"I'm up !"Kristoff responded

...

After packing up the trio met up with the friendly living Snowman Olaf who was outside playing tag with some children

"I'm gonna get you !" Olaf playfully giggled as he chased after them

"Olaf it's time to go" Elsa called out to her creation

At this point Olaf stopped

"Sorry I gotta go now" Olaf apologized "But don't worry,well play some more tommorow !"

With that the children happily waved at Olaf as he joined the rest before inviting the reindeer Sven as well to the ship.

"Farewell everybody,I'll be back !" The Snow Queen Elsa waved at her faithful subjects as they cheered very happily at their queen and with that the ship took off !

...

After a very beautiful and peaceful travel on the ship,Elsa,anna,Kristoff,Svan and Olaf had finally reached land. It was a large and very beautiful island and it also had a very tall cliff.

"Whoa,am I dreaming ?" Olaf asked in amazement and awe

"Nope,that's actually real." Anna responded

"It's sooooo beautiful..." The friendly snowman was still amazed by the beauty of the island

Eventually they reached the land

"Wow,what is this amazing feeling ?" Olaf asked as he was standing on the sand

"That would be the sand." Anna answered as she took a basked

"So this is what sand feels like" Olaf very much enjoyed the feeling of sand "It's so new to me,it's like snow only it's a bit less cold."

"Hey let's go to that cliff up there ! "Anna pointed up "We'll have a good view of the sunset !"

"Good idea Anna !" Elsa happily said

And with that they climbed up,finally after reaching the top,they were greeted with a very beautiful and majestic sight in front of them ! They put the blanked on the ground and put the food on it,and prepared the picnic !

"This is the most beautiful experience I've ever had !" Kristoff commented as he watched the sunset

"Told you" Anna said

"Hey look at those bird flying our way !" Olaf pointed at a very large flock of all kinds of sea birds heading their direction

"Ummm,is that natural ?" A rather surprised and confused Anna asked

"Wow watch out." Elsa said as the flock of sea birds quickly passed them almost as fast as it approached them

"Huh,something must have spooked them,I wonder what." Krisotff asked

"Ummm,is that a whale ?" Olaf asked as he pointed at a huge hump that was in the water, something was in the water..something very very large under the surface was heading straight at the them and very fast at that.

"I think we should back up." Very concerned Elsa said as she slowly got up

"Yeah,I think so too" Kristoff agreed as he got up as well along with Anna,Olaf and Sven

With that Elsa,Anna,Kristoff,Olaf and Sven backed up away from the cliff,as soon as they did so the hump suddenly submerged under the peaceful water. Elsa,Anna and the rest patiently waited for something to happen...at first nothing seemed to appear

"Huh,maybe it was nothing after-" But just as Olaf said that,like an active volcano the water suddenly erupted upwards ! And out of the water came the two kaijus...Karloff and Hardship both roaring very loudly ! Elsa covered her mouth in complete shock,awe and horror,Anna did the same as she covered her mouth in complete awe and shock as she could not believe what she was seeing ! Kristoff,Olaf and Sven were no less shocked than the royal sisters were as they too were very much astounded by the sudden arrival of the kaiju !

"Run !" Elsa yelled out as she used her gift to create an ice slide and she along with everyone else slided down due to easier and faster transport.

Karloff and Hardship turned around and just as they did so...the mighty alpha predator himself suddenly bursted out of the peaceful water ! Godzilla inhaled deeply...before unleashing an extremely powerful and loud roared the two kaiju. Elsa,Anna and the rest were forced to stop and cover their ears due to the intense sound that loud roar that came from Godzilla.

"What was that ?!" Anna asked in both desperation and fear

"I don't know,but we better leave know !"A frightened Elsa yelled as they resumed

The two smaller kaijus surrounded the much larger 108 meter tall Godzilla ! Karloff was the first to attack the mighty apex predator,Karloff bit on Godzilla's right arm with his powerful jaws,however Godzilla retaliated by punching him across the face and knocking him down ! However Hardship took this opportunity to attack Godzilla by slashing Godzilla's gills with his sharp claws causing Godzilla to grab his gills and roar in pain. Karloff and Hardship then both attacked Godzilla at once and are able to push the much larger kaiju against the cliff ! Karloff then pit Godzilla where he first bit him,on his right arm. Godzilla's triangular jagged dorsal plates began to lighten up as he was ready to unleash his Atomic Breath on Karloff,but was unable to as Hardship attacked Godzilla again by smacking him in the head and causing Godzilla shot his Atomic Breath from his mouth without aim and completely misses Karloff ! Karloff used this to his advantage and slashed Godzilla across the face,Godzilla now tired of these games smashes Hardship into the water with one blow before kicking the much smaller Karloff.

Elsa,Anna and the rest had finally reached their ship,wasting no time they quickly got on the ship and raised the sails and luckily some wind came their way allowing their ship to finally move.

"Look !" Anna said out loud as she pointed at a certin direction,when the others turned to her direction...they were in complete shock and awe at what they were seeing. The much larger 108 meter tall reptilian creature had placed his muscular leg on the much smaller Karloff and was putting more and more pressure attempting to crush Karloff. Then they all looked behind Godzilla and saw Hardship getting back up and charging at Godzilla attempting to catch him by surprise...but Godzilla was not falling for that again,swinging his massive tail Godzilla smacked Hardship right in the stomach with his powerful tail,knocking the wind out of him and sending him back crashing/splashing in to the water ! Godzilla turned his focus back at Karloff who was struggling against Godzilla's weight. Godzilla then reached down and grabbed Karloff by the throat,lifting Karloff with only one arm as if the kaiju was weightless. Karloff was still alive and struggling,Godzilla suddenly put Karloff in an neck-lock with his arms and began to tighten his grip on the kaiju. Karloff was still alive and struggling to break himself free from Godzilla's neck-lock,but Godzilla tightened his grip even more...until the sounds of bones snapping and breaking withing Karloff's neck was heard. Godzilla finally released his mighty grip and Karloff's now lifeless body fell in the water. Godzilla had finally killed Karloff. Godzilla then turned his attention to the second kaiju Hardship. Hardship roared loudly at Godzilla before charging at him,but Godzilla easily gained the advantage as he quickly grabbed Hardship by the throat,Godzilla then charged up the radiation withing in body before unleashing it in the form of a highly concentrated bright blue at point blank and hitting Hardship directly in the face,completely destroying and blowing up Hardship's head. Godzilla releases the headless kaiju body from his grip as it fell in the water below,Godzilla lets out a roar in triumph. Then surprisingly Godzilla slowly turned his attention to Elsa and the rest.

Elsa's heart started racing with fear as she was literally looking directly into Godzilla's golden human-like eyes,as everyone were holding their bath waiting for the mighty apex predator to do something...Godzilla slowly shifted his attention away from them and submerged under the water before swimming off.

"What just happened ?" A still traumatized Anna asked in complete shock

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

After witnessing the unimaginable and fierce battle between the mighty Alpha Predator Godzilla and the two much smaller extra-dimensional kaiju Karloff and Hardship,the Snow Queen of Arendelle along with her younger sister and everyone that was on that trip else quickly returned to back to Arendelle without a second thought ! And in no time they quickly reached their kingdom Arendelle !

"Look ! Queen Elsa has returned !" A man pointed out as all the towns folk began to cheer and clap in gratitude of the return of their benevolent queen ! But to their surprise...Elsa suddenly zipped passed them without even looking or saying at them. But that's not all she also had a very worried expression on her face.

"Everyone please calm down" Anna pleaded "Everything will be explained soon enough" With that Anna went after her older sister followed by Kristoff,Sven and Olaf.

...

"Have have the soldiers have their weapons ready,and prepare the ships for attack" Elsa ordered one of her guards,he was hesitant at first but nevertheless followed his queen instructions.

"Yes,your majesty."

"Elsa wait up !" Anna tried to reach Elsa as quickly as she could

"Please Anna,not now." Elsa said as she entered her office not even looking back at her sister "I have to warn the other kingdoms about this !"Due to her fear she accidently froze the floor,making a path of ice as she walked by

"Careful,it's slippery." Kristoff was careful not slip and fall on the ice that Elsa made

Elsa sat on her chair,took several letters and began to write down.

"Please,stop Queen Elsa."

Elsa along with Anna,Kristoff,Sven and Olaf heard twin female voices at the same time,startling them. They looked around before meeting the source...Elsa along with everyone else in the room saw something they had never seen before. There were two 7 inch tall women standing on the window,one had a red dress and the other had blue dress.

"I'm beggining to wonder if this is all a dream" Kristoff asked himself

"Oh my gosh,they're sooo cute !" Olaf said happily

"W-Who are you or better yet what are you ?" Elsa asked in complete and utter shock,as she got off her chair and looked at them with an amazed look on her face.

"We are the Elias,we are represent wisdom,bravery and love." Lora explained

"We see you had recieved our gift Queen Elsa" Moll said

Elsa looked at her necklace in shock and surprise before turning back to the Elias "Wait,you gave this to me ?"

"Yes,that is not ordinary necklace" Moll said

"It is magical necklace,that can telepthically link you to the 'Equalizer' and lend you strength" Lora explained

"Equalizer ? Who's that ?"A confused Anna asked

"He is the same creature you wtinessed this day."Lora explained

"He is the one who keeps the balance of this world in check,the one who will save our dimsension from the upcoming threat." Moll explained

"Wait." Kristoff paused "You mean that gigantic reptile-like creature that is roughly over 300 feet tall ?"

"Yes that is exactly who we mean ."Moll confirmed

"We call him 'Godzilla'." Lora said

"I'm not so sure about this" An uneasy Elsa said "I don't think I'm up for the task,I mean saving my kingdom from an eternal Winter is one thing,but saving an entire world-"

However the Snow Queen was cut off the by two Elias

"You're uneasiness and doubts are very understandable Queen Elsa." Lora said politely

"Any human would have the same reaction and uneasiness upon being chosen for great purpose" Moll said

"But why me ?" Elsa asked trying to makes sense of everything

"Yeah, why her ?" Anna agreed defending her sister

"Because you're amazing Queen Elsa"Lora replied with a gentle tone

"You are very special and we see so much potential within you." Moll said with earnest

"Because of my powers ?" Elsa asked

"No, it's more then just about you're powers you're majesty" Lora said politely

"You have an unbreakable will,you have proven that love is the key to controlling you're powers,you had shown the you can make the right choice" Moll further explained

"I...I'm honored,really I am." Elsa said "Everything you had told me does sound incredible . But I'm not sure I'm up for such a task."

"Do not worry Queen Elsa" Lora said

"That is for you to decide." Moll said

Elsa was taken back by this "You mean...I can choose weather or not I accept this ?"

"Of course." Moll said

"No-one is forcing you to do anything,you're majesty." Lora said

Elsa rubbed her hands together,becoming a bit more comfortable with this,she herself was not ready to do such an incredibly task such as saving the whole dimension. She thought frantically of what to do.

"Elsa ?" An eager Anna asked as she approached her elder sister

Elsa slowly turned back to the Elias and asked "How much time I have to decide ?" She asked the Elias

"Roughly 5 days your Majesty." Moll said

Elsa though carefully about this before finally speaking "Even though you gave me a chance to refuse,I can't."

"Elsa ? Are you sure about this ?" Anna asked a bit unsure about her sister's decision

"Yes Anna" Elsa responded as she gave her sister a gentle look"I'm very sure,this is far worse than what we had to go through before and we are gonna need all the help we can get."

"Thank you,Queen Elsa" Lora said with a soft smile on her face

"Hey speaking of the situation,what exactly is this that is threatening our dimension ?" Anna asked

"A portal from another dimension had opened somewhere in the deepest part of the ocean and creatures called giant kaiju from that other dimension are coming to our dimension with the intention to conquer it" Moll explained

"The kaiju are extremely hostile creatures that will attack and destroy anything in sight,Moll and I shall try to use our powers to close the portal but this however,will take some time and a lot of energy and effort" Lora explained

Everyone were left in shock and silence as they were not expecting to hear something like that

"Thank you for you're help." Elsa said with a generous smile

"No need to thank us,Your Majesty." Moll said

"It is out job the keep the world safe." Lora said

* * *

That quiet and calm night everyone in Arendelle went to sleep

Elsa was in her room fast asleep,but it wan't normal she was having a dream...

 _Back where their parents were still alive and the two sisters were yet to be born. Their parents King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were on a ship along with several of their soldiers ._

 _"Captain has the creature emerged yet ?" King Agnarr asked the Captain of the ship as he looked with his telescope at the distence and into the open water,at first there was nothing...then suddenly a few waves appeared_

 _"I think,I see it." The Captain replied as he gave Agnaar the telescope before he looked in to the distance and shore enough...he saw gigantic jagged triangular shapes emerging from the water and passing them._

 _"I see it as well. Follow that creature !" King Agnaar ordered_

 _Then several of Arendelle's ships were following the massive dorsal plates at close corters,before the enormous creature suddenly submerged under the water and completely disappeared into the depths below the peaceful ocean water._

 _several months after they saw the creature,Queen Iduna gave birth to two daughters !_

 _then in a room King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were discussing something_

 _"Iduna I think it's best for our daughters to never know about this creature" Agnaar said calmly_

 _"Yes,I agree we must make sure they never know about this" Iduna agreed with her husband_

 _Then several years later after Elsa accidently hit Anna with her magical powers and the trolls healed her but erased her memories of Elsa's powers. The King and Queen decided to keep the sisters apart to make sure their daughter Elsa finds a way to control her powers. Then the time for the Queen and King to go on their voyage in the stormy sea,however a glowing neon-blue light appeared out of no where which sends the ship flying and splashing back into the ocean...then the source of the glow was revealed...it was a gigantic creature that had a body glowing illuminating glow,it had four glowing blue eyes as well as four arms,two large arms with three large sharp claws and a short tail. but it's most bizzare adaptation was it's skull it had a skull shaped just-like a kitchen knife ! As it's name went Knifehead ! The 96 meter tall kaiju attacked and threw the ship into the air,it the raised it's head upward before bowing down and cutting the ship in half with it's knife-like head !_

 _ **SKREEEEEEEEOOONNNNNGGGH**_

 _An extremely powerful roar came from behind the kaiju,causing Knifehead to turn around and as it did so...Godzilla suddenly erupted from the water and tackled Knifehead as both kaijus submerged under the water stormy water,just then an enormous wave came and covered what was left of the ship,drowning anyone who may had survived the attack from Knifehead ! Knifehead bit Godzilla's left shoulder with it's powerful shark-like jaws but Godzilla retaliated by slashing Knifehead in the throat with his claws. Knifehead roared in pain as blue glowing blood escaped it's throat,but Godzilla was no finished as he suddenly lunged and bit the kaiju on the throat with his extremely powerful jaws and ripping off what was left of it's throat,killing Knifehead._

 _Godzilla then swam down even deeper to the very bottom of the ocean...and there he found the source for the kaiju arrival...it was a portal...a portal to another dimension. And just then another kaiju emerged from the portal it's name was Mutavore. Upon notecing Godzilla the kaiju quickly charged at the alpha prdator but Godzilla was preppared as he grabbed two large boulders with his hands and as the kaiju came close enough...Godzilla suddenly smashed Mutavore's head by sandwitching it between the boulders he had. Godzilla quickly grabbed the kaiju and threw it back at the portal,then he fired his Atomic Breath from his mouth ! The blue beam hit the kaiju and with force send it back to the portal,after doing so the beam pierced and went through Mutavore's body and quickly at the other dimension where it caused a massive explosion that quickly closed and sealed up the portal !_

Elsa quickly got up in fear and shock,her heart racing very fast,her breathing was heavy and she was sweating from the experience she just had.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Anna and Elsa were having a stroll through Arendelle

"So Elsa...are you sure you're ready for this ?" A worried Anna asked her sister

"Honestly Anna...I'm not entirely sure"Elsa admitted "But I adleast have to try,it's our only hope"

"Hey,when we're together we can do anything and overcome any obsticle" Anna said putting a confident smile on Elsa's face

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Back to the deepest depths on the ocean floor,another much larger dragon-like kaiju came out of the portal and roared and it was not alone,it was followed by another kaiju bulkier gorilla-like kaiju who also roared,their names were Otachi and Leatherback,and they went on their way to attack Arendelle !

* * *

"Maybe we should ask the trolls about this,maybe they can help us too." Anna suggested

"That's right !" Elsa exclaimed with excitement "I don't know how I didn't thought about that before !We should go there right now !"

"Ummm...yeah see there's one small problem" Anna said nervously as she tapped the tips of her fingers

"What is it ?" Elsa asked

"Kristoff and Sven are currently harvesting ice at the moment,and we're gonna have to wait for them to return" Anna explained

"Well how long are we gonna have to wait then ?" Elsa asked

"I don't know for sure but I'm guessing an hour if not more." Anna guessed

"Great" Elsa said sarcastically "What do we do till then ?"

"Look,what's that" A citizen suddenly pointed at the ocean water,causing both sisters to turn their attention to where he was pointing at and sure enough they saw a massive splash in the water as if something very massive was coming towards Arendelle.

"Oh my gosh" Elsa gasped in shock and horror as she covered her mouth with her hands "Tell everyone to get back !" Elsa ordered Anna

"Elsa but what about you ?!" Anna asked her sister in desperation

"Don't worry about me Anna,just keep everyone else safe."Elsa assured he sister,Anna hesitated at first and nodded in response as Elsa turned her attention back to the kaiju

Eventually the kaiju appeared and jumped out of the water making a huge splash while doing so,it was the 63 meter tall kaiju Otachi. Otachi let's out a powerful roar as she began marching towards Arendelle. But stopped when several of the ship fired canon balls on the kaiju,but this however had no effect on the Otachi and only succeeded in making the Kaiju very enraged. Otachi retaliated by grabbing one ship with the three prehensile pincers on the tip of it's extendable tail and throwing the ship so far if flew over the castle before crashing/splashing into the water with massive impact. Elsa along with everyone watched in horror and shock as Otachi crushed another ship with her snake-like jaws.

Otachi turned her attention back to the castle and continued to walk right at the castle of Arendelle. Elsa was ready to use her gift of ice and snow to stop the rampaging kaiju..but she suddenly stopped when something else emerged behind Otachi...it was Godzilla. Godzilla lets out a powerful roar turning Otachi's attention from Arendelle to him !

Elsa along with everyone else in Arendelle were completely taken back by Godzilla's sudden arrival to Arendelle.

"Godzilla..."Elsa muttered as she gazed at the 108 meter tall Apex Predator

Otachi hissed at Godzilla in response before charging at him ! Otachi lunged herself at him and bit Godzilla right arm with her strong jaws causing Godzilla to roar in pain,but the mighty alpha beast quickly retaliated by punching Otachi in the head with his left fist several times,causing her to let go of his arm ! Otachi roared at him before suddenly she sprayed Godzilla in the chest with a blue and very corrosive acid. Godzilla roared in pain despite this,the combination of Godzilla's though hide and regeneration withstood the attack from Otachi ! But before Godzilla and Otachi can resume their battle...The gorilla-like kaiju Leatherback suddenly bursted out of the water behind Godzilla and jumped on his back and began to attack Godzilla,he is soon joined by Otachi as both kaiju began to attack Godzilla at once !

Elsa covers her mouth in shock as she saw Godzilla being overwhelmed by the two kaiju,she knew that she had to help Godzilla. Raising her hands and her palms pointing at the kaiju,Elsa shot a blast of magical energy from her palms and hit Otachi directly in the head completely freezing the head of the kaiju solid ! Otach fell and began to shake her head violantly to break this ice that covered her head.

Godzilla used this to his advantage and headbutted the Gorilla-like kaiju,causing Leatherback to take a few steps back due to pain,Godzilla then delivered a powerful elbow to his chest,knocking the air out of his opponent,Leatherback tried to attack Godzilla again by punching Godzilla,but Godzilla easily caught Leatherback's punch and twisted his arm causing Leatherback to roar in pain,Godzilla then fires his Atomic Breath right at Leatherback's mouth as he was roaring,the blue beam that was composed of pure radiation hit Leatherback right in the mouth which caused his neck to instantly explode !

As Leatherback's headless body fell in the ocean,Godzilla turned his attention to Otachi.

Otachi was finally able to break herself free from the ice that covered her head,Otachi then glared degrees at the Elsa who covered her looked in shock,Otachi charged at Elsa...but suddenly stopped and fell in the water,when Otachi turned around she saw that was Godzilla ! Godzilla had placed his foot on Otachi's tail,he then grabbed Otachi's tail with his arms and began to pull hard until...he ripped off Otachi's tail completely causing Otachi to howl in pain but also causing Elsa and Anna to flinch as they felt that was extremely painful.

Otachi tried to attack again but Godzilla grabbed her by her horns and before smashing her head on the ground very hard and biting the side of her neck with his powerful jaws ! Godzilla then delivered a punch to Otachi's chest,the punch was so hard that it literally broke most of Otachi's ribs,causing her to raor in pain,Godzilla does it again this time it was much harder. The punch of Godzilla was so hard that it literally caused internal bleeding and crushed Otachi's heart completely. As Otachi's body falls in the water Godzilla let's out a roar of triumph !

Godzilla then slowly turns and looks down at Elsa,strangely though Elsa began to slowly walk closer and closer to Godzilla.

"Elsa !" Anna exclaimed for the safety of her sister

"Anna,it's okay." Elsa raised her hand as they saw Godzilla slowly taking steps closer to Elsa as well

The mighty Alpha Best slowly leaned down to get a better look of Elsa as she came closer to Godzilla. Elsa was not literally standing several inches away from Godzilla's snout. Everyone was enchious and worried for the safety for the Queen including Anna.

Then slowly Elsa suddenly reached and touched the snout of Godzilla as he stood there calmly looking at her,Godzilla slowly blinked as he continued to look stare at the Snow Queen with his golden human-like eyes. This however did not last for much longer as Godzilla reeled back before submerging under the water and swimming away from the kingdom Arendelle. Leaving everyone what had just happened.

...

 **That night**

"Elsa,what were you doing back then ?" Anna scoffed her sister for walking so casually to Godzilla like that

"I just...felt something,like a connection between us" Elsa said in amazement

"Really ? " Anna asked in surprise "What did you felt ? You know besides scales."

"I think I actually felt his vet soul" Elsa said much to Anna's confusion "It was one of the most amazing experiences I've ever felt"

" _Queen Elsa,Princess Anna we have urgent news !"_

Elsa and Anna quickly get startled by the sudden voices they hear

"Lora ? Moll ? Is that you ?" A confused and surprised Anna asked

" _Indeed,we are speaking to you vie telepathy ! We must warn you a massive army of over 1,000 kaijus is currently going to attack our dimension !"_

Both Anna's and Elsa's hearts sank at what they had just heard from the Elias.

 _"We shall try to close the portal as quickly as we can !"_

"Can we do anything ?" A desperate Anna asked,not willing to remain useless

" _There is still a kaiju on the loose in our dimension and we had just sensed it approaching Arendelle,an extremely powerful one at fear Godzilla alone may not be enough to stop it."_

"I know what I must do." Elsa said as she got up

"Elsa,you can't !" Anna protested

"I'm sorry Anna,it's but there's no other way" Elsa said trying to keep her sister safe

"Elsa,we were seperated for 4 years and now after we were together for several moths,we are just gonna do it again ?!" Anna exclaimed loudly as tears fell from her eyes

Elsa gave Anna a very gentle and calm look "Anna...It's for the greater good for all of us."

"But...Elsa" Anna protested

"I know...you love me" Elsa said "And so do I..."

"Elsa..." Anna muttered

"I have to..." Elsa said as she and Anna embraced in a sisterly hug

* * *

Meanwhile over the ocean waters where the portal was the Elias Moll and Lora were using their best effort trying to close the portal before the kaiju could reach it.

"Moll,you know what would happen if we use all of our energy,don't you ?" Lora asked her Moll

"Yes,I do...but the saving our dimension is far more important" Moll said as Lora nodded

And with that they began to concentrate extremely hard and focus their energy

* * *

Meanwhile the same kiaju with three tales that had knocked Godzilla down two days earlier had returned,it's name was Slattern ! Slattern lets out an extremely powerful roar waking all the sleeping towns people up.

But of course he was not alone As Godzilla came behind him and roared wanting wanting payback at him for what he did in their first encounter. Despite Slattern being 181 metes tall,Godzilla was not afraid to go against he's opponent and so they battle began ! Slattern bit Godzilla's right shoulder and stabbed him in the back with the three hard points that were at the tips of his tails. Godzilla retaliated by blasting Slattern's left shoulder with his atomic Breath causing Slattern to take a few steps back in pain. Godzilla suddenly charged at Slattern and was actually able to push back the much larger kaiju ! But Slattern used his immense strength to actually pick up Godzilla in his arms and throw him in the distance !

At this point Elsa came out running to witness the titanic battle between kaijus

"Godzilla !" Elsa yelled out loudly catching the attention of both kaiju

Seeing Elsa standing there Slattern charged at her as he sensed great power coming from her,but Godzilla grabbed one of his three tails before biting it and ripping it off with his powerful jaws. Slattern roared in pain before turning around and slashing Godzilla in the chest with his claws causing Godzilla to roar in pain. Slattern then felt a tap behind him and when he turned around he was met with a fist to the face sending him crashing through the water !

It was Elsa as she was on a gigantic 104 meter tall snowman-humanoid made of snow,though despite that it still packed a pretty strong punch

"Godzilla..." Elsa said as she looked back at Godzilla "I know you can hear me...I think you and I will get at along !" She then saw Slattern getting back up and glaring at her and Godzilla "Now...let's have some fun."

And with that both she and Godzilla charged at Slattern. The gigantic snowman humanoid delivered two punches across Slattern's face but slattern counteted by smacking her with his two remaining tails ! Godzilla then fired his Atomic Breath at Slattern's chest mortally wounding him but Slattern retaliated ramming and knocking Godzilla down with his hammer-head. Slattern then noticed The gigantic snow-humanoid trying to get up but couldn't when Slattern pinned her down and attempted to finish her off. In a desperation attempt Elsa yelled

"Godzilla take this !"

With a swing from her arms Elsa created a gigantic sword made purely of ice next to Godzilla.

As Slattern turned around to see what was going on...he was suddenly impaled by Godzilla. Godzilla took Elsa's gigantic sword made of ice and impaled Slattern through the chest,Slattern lets out one final roar in pain before finally killed. Godzilla drops the sword and roars in triumph.

At this point Anna,Kristoff and everyone else came only to see Godzilla gently putting Elsa on the ground

"Elsa you did it" Anna raced and hugged her sisters

"No Anna"Elsa said before turning to Godzilla "We did it."

* * *

Back the the portal

"Lora together !" Moll yelled out as she and Lord used their last bits of energy they had left and finally it paid off,the portal slowly but surely closes completely,and permanently preventing the kaiju from entering their dimension !

* * *

"Thank you Godzilla thank you so much !" Anna said with joy

The suddenly the Elias appeared before them,but something was different about them...they were transparent

"Lora,Moll what's happening ?" Anna asked in confusion

"Anna,Elsa we used all of our energy to close the portal" Lora said

"And now we are dying"

"What ?!"Everyone asked in shock and horror

"Please,do not be said" Lora said gently

"We had done our job,but we know you have ab right future" Moll said

"No ! Please !" A desperate Anna pleaded "There has to be another way"

"We are sorry Princess Anna..." Moll Said

"But it was worth it..." Lora said with a smile

"You're deaths will not be in vain" A tearful and heartbroken Elsa said

The Elias nodded their heads before disappearing and dying !

...

4 months later in Arendelle there were two statues of the Elias Lora and Moll,and below them wrote "Lora and Moll saviors of Arendelle."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading,you noticed I put kaijus from "Pacific Rim" too ! Well I hope you liked it and I hope my work paid off ! Also I apologize for any spelling errors !**


End file.
